5 Times Amy Was Too Clumsy
by KatieLove101
Summary: And one time Bender was. BenderxAmy ONESHOT


**1. Stain, Stain, Will Not Go Away!**

Amy was finishing up the barbecue sauced-ribs from the frigde. Someone had to eat them, right? She ate a lot, despite the fact that she wanted to stay skinny, but eating disorders were a huge waste of skin.  
"Yo, Amy-"  
"AH!" She accidentally threw the plate behind her to turn to a not-so-happy robot. "I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a towel and tried to wipe it off, only to leave a brown stain on Bender's chest.  
Bender groaned. "Forget it!" and left.  
Amy smacked her face.

** Blues**  
Amy was looking for the chemical she needed for her practice experiment. This was her third-to-last project before she could finally graduate her internship. "Where is it!" she yelled and tripped into a shelf.  
A blue bottle came down and fell onto her head, soaking her hair and eyes.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, and begin running around, trying to find the shower. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" She found a curtain, and pulled it...  
Bender and her screamed and they slipped onto each other. "That was the window curtain! I was behind there finishing the beer!"  
Amy facepalmed.

** Well Soon! (Hopefully)**  
"UHHHHHHHHH. UHHHHHHHHHH. MY TUMMY HURTS," moaned Bender as he lay on the couch, his metal a grayish-green color.  
Amy walked in, and gasped. "Are you okay?"  
Bender tried to answer, but then grabbed his stomach. "I-swallowed-something-bad-and-now-I HAVE BOLT POISONING." He kept moaning.  
"Aw, you poor thing! Here, let me elevate you-" She gently grabbed him and tried to move him.  
"No, AMY DONT-"  
Bender fell off and hurled up a bunch of oil around Amy's feet.  
There was dead silence, and then a smack.

** Disaster Of The Dance**  
"Good news everyone!" announced the old man as he entered the room. "I just installed a radio inside Bender! Come in!"  
Bender ran in, excited. "This is gonna kick ASS!" He opened his chest compartment and pressed a button inside. Rock music began playing.  
The crew cheered and began dancing. Fry and Leela, Hermes and Zoidberg, Amy and Farnsworth boogied around while listening to "I Wanna Rock, ROCK!"  
Then Amy felt a hand grab hers, and then she turned to see Bender. "Wanna dance, Amy?"  
He picked her up and swung her around, and she was having fun but didnt want to fall off. Then she took a hold of "little Bender" to hang on-and she accidentally pushed him down, causing the radio to explode.  
Everyone was black and charred. Amy looked around, and then turned to an alright-but-pretty-out of it Bender. She smacked her face.

** On-Or Don't-**  
Bender and Amy were cleaning the ship with Scruffy, and were almost done. "Hey Bender, I see a spot up there. Can you help me get up there please?"  
"Sure thing, meatbag." He grabbed Amy and climbed up to the top. He waited while she cleaned-and singing an annoying song called "Hurry Up Hurry Up Hurry Up Up Up"-and then just about as they were about to go down-  
"BLAH!" They were attacked by a large amount of wind. Scruffy looked up, then look at the AC. "Oops, set it to 'Disaster'."  
Bender was hanging for his life onto Amy's hand. "I'll yell to Scruffy to turn it off, ok? Dont let go of my hand, fleshbag!"  
Amy yelled back "Okay. I won't let-AH! SPIDER!" she yelped and got away from the arachnid. She jumped off and landed on the AC, and it finally shut off.  
Scruffy shrugged, and began walking away. "Hey, by the way, you forgot about a certain metalman-"  
"OH CRAP!" The Chinese girl ran over to the underside of the ship. She pulled Bender out. "I'm so sorry! I saw a spider, and-"  
Bender sighed. "Save it," he muttered and left.  
Amy smacked her face. Why did she act like this?

** My Words.**  
Amy was sitting on the sofa, enjoying Labor Day weekend. She was writing in her journal, thanking her stars that no one was there. No one needed to read her personal life.  
_I broke up with Kif yesterday. I just feel as if there's no magic in our relationship anymore. It's grown-boring. He's still sweet, but-I need a little more chemical in our relationship. Have a few fights once in a while and always manage to love each other anyway.  
I feel it with-with someone else. Someone just a tad more tough and kick-ass. I feel it with-_ She started thinking, then begin doodling.  
"WATCH OUT!" A boomerang flew in out of nowhere and smacked Amy in the face. Bender ran in, and said. "Oh, there it went! Why didn't it come back like they said! What a crappy ripoff!"  
Then he saw Amy. "Oops, sorry meatbag. Need some help?" He helped her up, and then noticed her journal. "What's that?"  
Amy winced. "No, Bender, dont!"  
Bender picked it up and read, then he noticed the doodle. "Woah-this is-good." He revealed a picture of him. "You mean-you like me?"  
Amy shuttered, but then smiled. "Yes."  
Bender thought about it, then took her by the hand. "Well, let's go clean up your eye a little, k Amy?"  
"You called me Amy."  
The robot smiled. "Why could I call such a pretty face 'meatbag'?" Then he kissed her.  
This time, there was no need for a facepalm. Just love.


End file.
